A very vibrant morning - A Twilestia story
by Lupineborn
Summary: Twilight Sparkle wakes up in her Princess' bed after an eventful night. What follows is only a passionate morning of many to come in this wonderful relationship. Twilestia oneshot, human version.


**This is the first Twilestia mature content I have ever written, and the first girlxgirl fic I ever wrote in general. Twilestia is my favourite ship in MLP-FiM and you can be certain, there's more of where that came from. Since I am not quite comfortable about writing clopfics, in this story they are humans. Let me know if you like it :) many thanks to AzuPanic from DeviantArt, who let me use her beautiful picture as a cover for my story.  
**

* * *

The sunlight filled the room. It was the first time Twilight Sparkle awoke in her Princess' bed. Last night's events occurred in her mind as she rubbed her eyes, and in that instant, her cheeks blushed. She took a look at the wrinkled sheets and buried her face in her pillow. After a few minutes, the sound of the opening door broke the silence and she heard footsteps approaching the bed. Twilight felt the mattress sink next to her. Shortly after, a sweet familiar scent filled the air around her, and a warm whisper tickled her ear.

"Did you sleep well, my beloved?"

With no response, the younger girl turned around and gently placed her lips on Celestia's. They looked at each other and shared a warm smile for a few seconds.

"Better than ever, Princess."

Twilight got lost in her Princess' gorgeous magenta eyes. Then, realization struck her.

"Did I oversleep?"

Celestia caressed her face.

"No need to worry about that, my love. I made some arrangements. We have the day to ourselves... Luna shall take care of everything."

"Oh… really? That's... very pleasant." Twilight smiled awkwardly as she noticed her Princess' forming grin.

"...and it is about to get even more pleasant, my little princess."

Before Twilight had the chance to respond, Celestia leaned in for a kiss and pressed the girl on the bed. Twilight was still plain naked, only wrapped in the linen sheets of the bed. Celestia trailed her body up and down with the tips of her fingers, as her kiss grew more passionate over time.

They broke the kiss and Twilight gasped for air. Celestia sat up in order to get rid of whatever clothing separated her from her beloved.

Twilight froze as she now gazed at her Princess' naked glory in full lighting. She had seen her naked for the first time last night, but now she was gazing at her, like a pilgrim waiting to be bestowed blessings by her Goddess.

Soon, the Goddess descended on her. She cupped the stunned girl's face and locked lips with her, tongues dancing with each other, hands travelling all over the exposed skin.

"Princess..."

"Shhh... It is no time for words," whispered the Princess in Twilight's ear, and then nibbled on it softly.

A sharp breath escaped the girl's lips, as she locked her legs around her Princess. She wasn't the type to get all worked up so quickly, but she couldn't help it. Passion of years rose quickly in her. Every touch, every look, every breath was felt at maximum level.

Twilight cupped Celestia's face and held her there, piercing her with that lustful gaze, breathing hard. She immediately crashed her lips on her, sometimes biting instead of kissing, as her whole body grinded on her desire's subject.

That drew some deep breaths from Celestia too. She moaned in the kiss, then pinned the girl on the bed and gave her a most seducing look, causing the younger girl to shiver just on the idea of what she was about to experience.

Locking eyes with Twilight, Celestia moved her hand slowly down her lover's body, making it unbearable to resist. Twilight waited in agony, as waves of passion washed through her body.

Finally, Celestia's hand reached her most burning destination. Still, she teased the younger girl, drawing some sharp and short moans from her. Twilight pleaded.

"Princess..."

"Yes, Twilight?" She answered with a smirk on her face.

"Please..."

"What do you wish me to do?"

"I..." She struggled to speak, as moans and gasps got in the way. She managed to make some sense out of a little stammering.

"I want you...!" And with that, the girl crashed her lips on Celestia's again, desperately trying to allure her into giving her what she desired.

Celestia's smirk widened and, with her gaze still locked with Twilight's, her fingers entered her lover and teased her and hit every spot that achingly needed her.

Twilight's voice filled the room and her body twitched, moving in pace and grinding in passion according to her lover's guidance. Her arms locked Celestia in a strong and desperate grip, her nails pressing hard on her skin now and then.

In all that daze of passion, she sometimes took glimpses of her Princess as the latter was examining her reactions with a smirk on her face, sometimes interrupted by lustful looks.

Soon, Twilight felt she couldn't take it anymore.

She desperately clang onto Celestia, gripping her with all her might, at first piercing her with her most fierce and lustful gaze. When even that became unbearable, she slowly closed her eyes and arched her back.

Her cries became longer and deeper, and then started dying out, but still, she was clung on her lover with remarkable force.

In all that symphony of passion, she occasionally heard Celestia moaning and breathing hard in her ear, or against her neck, which made it even harder to keep it together.

A few other waves of passion rose and died in her, growing shorter and fiercer over time. Eventually, her muscles relaxed and she surrendered to her Princess' arms, completely collapsing on the sheets.

Twilight gasped for air, with her gaze fixed on the ceiling. Celestia was lying next to her, softly kissing her neck and caressing her face. She turned her gaze on Celestia and they exchanged smiles. They looked deeply in each other's eyes for several minutes in silence.

Suddenly, Twilight's smile turned into a sly smirk and she crashed her lips on her Princess, catching the latter by surprise. She rolled over her and pinned her on the bed, hungrily kissing her.

"Kitty has claws, I see?" Said Celestia between their kisses, bearing a smirk on her face.

In respond, Twilight sealed her lips with her most lingering, intense kiss, leaving Celestia breathless. But she didn't stop there... She was practically devouring the rest of her exposed skin, her neck, the trail down her body, passing between her breasts.

She landed violently on one of her breasts. She sucked it softly at first, then with force, drawing a sharp moan from her Princess. The girl looked at her Princess with a lustful look, then dived into that perfectly lined body under her again.

She kissed and sucked at the trail down, leaving wet skin behind. When she reached her aching destination, she slowed down and teased the area around Celestia's flushed womanhood.

The flushed woman urged the girl to continue, but Twilight smirked at her. She leaned in her sex and, with her eyes pinning her lover, she teased the area with her tongue, causing the Princess to twitch and grind.

She intended to tease her lover in the same way the latter did before, but the more experienced woman held her ground. Then, in an attempt to surprise her, Twilight switched from soft and teasing to fierce and fast pace.

She practically devoured her lover's womanhood, almost biting it. Celestia twitched and arched her neck, holding onto the sheets.

Twilight made love to her center of desire, guiding her tongue where it was needed, sucking, kissing and biting now and then, sometimes holding her lover still, in order to tease her more.

Celestia's voice was not as vibrant and loud as Twilight's, it was slightly deeper and passionate, letting out full breaths. Twilight held her Princess tight, pinning her down with force, kissing and moaning in her sex. Her tongue and fingers danced gracefully on that womanhood.

Then, she paused for a second, licking and kissing her beloved's womanhood, bathing her in hot breaths.

Celestia looked at her lover and urged her to keep going with a pleading look on her face. Twilight gave her her most seducing look and, after another bathing of hot breath, she landed softly on her sex, but picked up the pace immediately and devoured her eagerly and methodically.

She took her lover's hand and placed it on her own head, as her Princess was so far too modest to try such a thing with her younger lover yet. The smirk on her lips widened when she saw Celestia's face flush even more at that.

Soon, the Princess surrendered to her lust and guided her lover into finding their perfect pace together.

That was it. Passion escalated quickly and Celestia clenched on the sheets and arched her back, as Twilight moaned eagerly in her sex, slightly squeezing her lover's breasts now and then, just enough to drive her crazy.

The room got filled with cries of passion, which was music to Twilight's ears. She remained there, drawing wave after wave of passion, until Celestia relaxed her grip on her and melted on the mattress. Twilight didn't move right away. For several minutes, as her Princess relaxed, she remained there while softly kissing the areas around her womanhood.

Several minutes later, Twilight started kissing softly all the way back to her Princess' neck. Then, she nibbled on several spots between her shoulder and under her ear. She placed her forehead on her Princess' and they exchanged warm looks, as Celestia caressed the girl's face and back.

"Princess?" A whisper escaped Twilight's lips.

"Yes?" Celestia answered in a low tone, her voice kind of coarse from the moans.

"I love you..." said Twilight, then closed her eyes and enjoyed her Princess' caresses.

"I love you too, Twilight Sparkle," responded Celestia with a smile, then pulled the girl in a soft kiss.

They kissed and kissed as time went by, until they drifted into a light slumber in each other's arms.


End file.
